Un bebé en la SS Después de muuucho tiempo
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin; Ichigo y Rukia nos sorprenden con una gran noticia! La noticia es que ellos van a ser... ¿Como se la tomaran los demás? Y lo mas importante, ¿como se lo tomara Byakuya? ¿Dejara viuda a su hermana? para saber mas hagan click aqui ;D
1. Prologo

**Producciones R & Y**

**Presenta**

**Un bebé en la SS... Después de muuucho tiempo**

**¡Al fin! ¡Al fin; Ichigo y Rukia nos sorprenden con una gran noticia! La noticia es que ellos van a ser... ¿Como se la tomaran los demás? Y lo mas importante, ¿como se lo tomara Byakuya? ¿Dejara viuda a su hermana? ¿Que fue de todos? Todas las respuestas aquí ;D.**

**Ehh... Jejeje... Bueno, la idea de este fic la teniamos desde hace muuucho tiempo, un año para ser exactas, pero... Jejeje, por "X" motivos siempre lo aplazabamos, pero en fin, aqui esta y esperamos que se de su agrado ^w^.**

**PD: ¡En tu cara Onny! ¡Publique otro fic x3! -hace el baile de la macarena-... -w- y este fic se lo dedico a la inocente chibi-chan, y que se vaya al infierno su hermano.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO nos pertenece, quiza algún día sí ;D.

La nieve, el frío y una tenue luz que penetraba las blancas cortinas de la enfermería de la cuarta división. Todo eso sumado a las nauseas matitunas y el mareo constante no dejaba dormir a Rukia por mucho tiempo. Coloco uno de sus brazos encima de sus parpados para evitar que la luz la molestara más.

— ¿Esta despierta, Kurosaki-san?— la dulce voz de la capitana Unohana la desperto. Kurosaki-san, si, ella se apellidaba así desde que se caso con Ichigo, el idiota que se robo su corazón y una que otra amenaza por parte de su nii-sama, pero nada serio, es mas parecia que ellos se llevaban mejor, incluso entrenaban juntos; su nii-sama lo ayuda a entrenar al maximo, siempre lo entrenaba con el Sembonzakura Kageyoshi, sin duda la mejor forma de entrenar. — ¿Sientes nauseas?

—Si. — dijo secamente la pequeña. —Unohana-taicho... ¿El resultado..?— pregunto algo preocupada.

La capitana sonrio. —Es positivo.

**Prologo**

Ichigo daba vueltas en su sala de capitan del quinto escuadrón mientras con sus manos desordenaba sus cabellos y pensaba, Rukia estaba sentada en la mesa mientras bebia té tranquilamente.

—Ya se— dice Ichigo mientras choca sus manos bruscamente con su escritorio —, esperemos que el bebé cumpla 2 años, sepa hablar y le diga a Byakuya que tuvimos un hijo.

—Ichigo...— murmura Rukia mientras deja su taza en la mesa — ¡Eso es un estupidez! ¡¿Que crees que hara mi nii-sama?

—Sera problema del bebé. — la cara de poquér de Ichi hace que Rukia ponga su mano en la cara.

—Ichigo...— la pelinegra lo fulmina con la mirada, el pelinaranja suspira. —...esto es serio.

—Lo siento. — el chico se coloca detras de ella, la aprieta con sus brazos y susurra su nombre. —Rukia... Es que... Todo esto paso tan rapido... No se que hacer... Estoy confundido.

La de ojos violetas acaricia sus brazos. —Yo tambien no se que hacer, pero, esto es a partir de 7 meses desde ahora.

_"Como lo imagine." _Alguien estaba escuchando desde afuera la conversación de ambos, si, y ese alguien era... ¡Kuchiki Byakuya!Que aparentemente estaba tranquilo, solo que en el interior le decia que esperase unos segundos, si, unos segundos para matar al que deshonro a su hermanita_"Empeze a tener mis sospechas cuando Unohana le habia dicho a Rukia que era positivo, ¿que era positivo? ¿Las hemorroides transmitidas de generación en generación por cada Kuchiki? ¿Las que ningún Kuchiki se libraba de ellas? Pero no era eso, en fin, matare al mocoso de Kurosaki"_

El pelinegro desenvaino su espada, no habia escuchado las ultimas cosas que habian dicho porque se encontraba mas concentrado en sus pensamientos, pero tampoco importaba, ya que habia oido suficiente, el iba a...

—... ¿No iremos?— pregunto la pequeña

—Si. — contesta seriamente el pelinaranja —Esta noche sera descisiva, tenemos que preparar todo sin que nadie sospeche que es lo que tendremos planeado.

_"¿Sin que nadie sospeche?" _Se pregunta el Kuchiki _"El granuja de Kurosaki... ¿Se llevara a Rukia lejos de mi?_" Sin duda Ichigo podia ser alguien completamente detestable, era de cobardes separar a la familia.

...

...

...

Renji pasaba por los pasillos de la 5ta división para hablar y divertirse un poco con sus buenos amigos, Ichigo y Rukia, pero... Cuando hubo llegado a la sala, vi a su capitan, el aura negra que este emanaba le decia una sola cosa: ¡Huye! ¡Huye, Abarai Renji! ¡Lo que sea que haya pasado no es suficiente para que arriesgues tu vida!; y eso iba a hacer hasta que el hombre de cabellos negros se percato de el y lo miro con una terrorifica mirada, en ese momento el pelirrojo sintio cada nervio suyo congelarse, el miedo por casi hace que moje los pantalones; pero como piña roja que es, no lo hizo, estuvo a punto pero no lo hizo.

—Abarai Renji— dijo molesto el pelinegro —, tenemos un misión.

—H-hai. — Contesto resignado. — ¿Cuál es la misión, taicho?— susurra en lo que parecia ser un sollozo al pensar en las cosas que lo obligaria a hacer, el de ojos grices sonrio disimuladamente.

—Matar al granuja de Kurosaki.

_C o n t i n u a r a. . ._

**Producciones R&Y**

**Presento**

**Un bebé en la SS... Despues de muuucho tiempo**

**¡Una convocatoria! ¡Ayuden al pijo! ¡Denle ideas para matar a Ichi! -w- en fin queremos sus ideas para matar a Ichi; eso es todo.**

**Y como siempre decimos, siguen la flechita y llegaran al punto deseado.**

**V**


	2. Que esto quede entre nosotros

**Producciones R & Y**

**Presenta**

**Un**** bebé en la ****SS****... Después ****de ****muuucho****tiem****po**

**Agradecemos a nuestros ****sgtes****auspiciadores**** x3:**

**Rakujitsu**  
**Naoko****tendo**  
**Sakura****-****Jeka**  
**MayHudson**  
**Onny****-Chan**  
**lovetamaki1 **  
**Raven****Granger**  
**Kunogi****Malfoy**  
**genn**  
**pame18 **  
**bleach****ichirukista**** 4 ever **  
**LORENIS****-****CHAN**  
**varie77**  
**Emina****Hikary**  
**Any****-chan15 **  
**RukiaAikoChoEmi **  
**Mei****Fanel**  
**my194**  
**blanca luna**  
**metitus**

**Bueno, solo tengo que decir que me encuentro de lo más aburrida, desde la muerte de mi celular ****Blacky****, nada parece tener sentido, y ni siquiera****Bleach**** ha ****sido ****capaz**** de devolverme esa ****alegría****, a ver si con el transcurso de la semana puedo recuperarme T.T; espero no demorarme al publicar los ****demás****capítulos**** de este ****fic****, mi ****nee****-****san y yo haremos lo ****posible**** para traerles cada****cap.**** lo más pronto posible****.**

**Disclaimer****: ****Bleach NO nos pertenece, ****quizá**** algún día sí ;D.**

—_Matar al granuja de __Kurosaki__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—... Y eso es todo el pedido. — dice Urahara ocultando su risa bajo su abanico, Ichigo y los de su escuadrón metían unas cajas a la oficina de este; cuando ya hubiesen metido todas las cajas, el peli naranja se acerca al rubio.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Yoruichi-san?— pregunta arqueando una ceja; sip, el peli naranja tenía mucha curiosidad, después de todo por más raro que parezca, este par; Urahara y Yoruichi, no se habían casado, y solo convivían y tenían unos gemelos.

—Mmmm... — el sombrerero cierra su abanico —... Las mañanas son "calientes", y las noches "agitadas"— contesta en tono burlón el ex-capitán, pero recibe un golpe en la cara de parte del Kurosaki.

— ¡Imbécil!— dice con rubor en su rostro — ¡Yo te pregunte sobre tu relación con Yoruichi-san, no cuando uno está encima del otro!

—Vale— contesta sobándose la parte afectada —, pero un pajarito, y no me refiero a tu pajarito, me ha dicho que Rukia-san y tu son muy activos en las noches.

Esas palabras solo consiguen que el ojimiel se sonroje aún más, Ichigo sabía que eso era más que cierto, pero no dejaría que Urahara le gane, no señor o señora, él se defendería, y la única manera de hacerlo era...

— ¿Y cómo están Rui y Yui?— sep, la mejor manera de defenderse fue utilizando a los hijos de este, Yui era la hermana mayor, una niña de 7 años bella, rubia como su padre; y Rui era su gemelo, un niño con ojos amarillos y rubio, como su hermana, ambos eran muy similares y curiosos, además eran muy listos.

—Ahh... — Kisuke se queda congelado, nunca pensó que Ichigo sería una cobarde total y utilizara como tema de salida a sus no tan inocentes niños, su cara se volvió azul, recordó la última travesura que le costó un regaño de Yoruichi, su bellísima no esposa, y créannos, no fue lindo, el regaño hizo que llorara por 3 horas. — ¡Jojo! ¡Mire Kurosaki-san! ¡Santa!— y el rubio apunta hacia la sala del capitán, probabilidades de exito del plan: 0.000000001 %.

— ¡¿Donde?— y el tonto se voltea permitiéndole al rubio una salida de escape, al parecer 0.000000001% dio resultado.

— ¡Bye, bye; Kurosaki-san!— el sombrerero se despide del huyendo a toda velocidad.

— ¡No huyas, cobarde!— Kurosaki dudo entre si correr y atrapar al rubio, pero opto por no hacerlo, suspiro al ver que el sombrerero seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre.

— ¡Kurosaki-san! ¡No olvide invitarme a la fiesta, yo también quiero saber del bebe!— las últimas palabras asombraron al capitán de la quinta división, pero... Si el no había mencionado nada acerca de "eso", ¿cómo rayos sabría el?

El joven soltó otro suspiro. —Decírselo a todos será solo el comienzo...

**Que esto quede entre nosotros.**

En el mundo humano, para ser exactas en la casa de Ishida, se encontraban conversando, el señor Ishida Uryuu, su esposa Nemu y Rukia, que había venido a invitarlos a una fiesta, pero... A Rukia le dio náuseas y no tuvo que contarles lo que le pasaba; mientras tanto Nemu se fue a traer un té.

—Felicidades, Kurosaki. — dijo el de lentes sonriendo ligeramente, Rukia correspondió la sonrisa y Nemu coloco los vasos té.

—Igualmente por ustedes. — Contesto la pequeña —Y eso que Ichigo dijo que Ishida era omnipotente, al parecer se equivocó.

Dicen que las palabras son las que más hieren, y en efecto, esas palabras hirieron al Quincy como cinco flechas en el pecho, si, directo al corazón.

—Kurosaki-san— interviene Nemu sentándose silenciosamente mientras cierra los ojos —es impotente, que en otras palabras quiere decir que es un hombre que no vale la pena— 20 flechas imaginarias golpearon al pelizaul —, que es un desperdicio de hombría, que no puede complacer a su mujer y demás, o al menos eso me dijo Mayuri-sama.

Ok, eso fue demasiado para el Quincy, el hombre se sentó en posición fetal. —Viniste aquí a insultarme o a invitarme a una fiesta para burlase de mí— dice con una aura depresiva. —Está bien que Nemu y yo llevemos 2 años de casados, y que hasta ahora no hayamos tenido hijos y que recién ella tenga 4 semanas de embarazo...

—Ishida...— interrumpe la pequeña

— ¿qué?

—Párala.

5 minutos después, al parecer la calma había retornado al hogar, Rukia estaba preguntando por Chad y Orihime; y al parecer el gran Yasutora posiblemente no vendrá, ya que se encontraba en América, la vida del mexicano era confortable, tenía una bella esposa modelo y él era un boxeador profesional, además de participar como guitarrista en una banda, sin duda la vida no podía ir mejor para él; y respecto a la Hime, pues... Ella estaba en Hueco Mundo...

Inoue Orihime se encontraba en Hueco Mundo desde que se graduó de su instituto —para ser sincera ella se fue a los 17 y ahora han pasado 10 años—, ella se fue a vivir con Ulquiorra, y hace mucho tiempo que no sabían nada de ella, la única que sabía era Tatsuki, pero solo eran llamadas en donde decía que estaba contenta viviendo con Ulqui y los demás arrancars.

—Yo puedo comunicarme con Sado-kun. — Dice el de lentes mientras su esposa recoge los vasos — ¿De verdad iras donde Inoue-san?

—Ella es nuestra amiga, al igual que Chad; quiero que sepan de están noticia. — Rukia avanza hacia la salida

—Ya veo, y... — la pelinegra abre la puerta — ¿cuantas semanas de embarazo tienes?

—Ahms... Pues tengo diez— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Diez!— repitió sorprendido, ya que si mal no se acuerda... — ¡¿No te casaste con Kurosaki hace UN mes?

—Ishida— la pelinegra pone su mano en el hombro del de lentes —Que esto quede entre nosotros; nadie, en especial nii-sama debe enterarse.

—...

—...

—...

—...

—...— el incómodo silencio incomodo mucho al peli azul —Ve donde Urahara y él te enviara con Inoue-san.

—Gracias, Ishida. Gracias por mantener mi secreto— contesta la pequeña. —El p*ne de Ichigo te lo agradecerá.

_C o n t i n u a r a . . . _

**Producciones R&Y**

**Pre****sento**

**Un**** bebé en la ****SS****... ****Después**** de ****muuucho****tiem****po**

**Siendo honestas, este****cap****. ****Salió de la nada, no lo ****teníamos**** planeado, pero creemos que era ****necesario**** para ****explicar****implícitamente**** que el ****IchiRuki**** tuvieron relaciones antes del matrimonio -w-; y eso ****tendrá**** su ****explicación**** en otro ****capítulo**** x3**

**Ahh****... ****Jejeje****, al parecer los ****capítulos****serán**** cortos, pero ****serán**** continuos ^^**

**Sigan la ****flechita**** y llegaran a nuestro tesoro ****xDDD****.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Una cosa es tener cabello naranja

**Producciones R & Y**

**Presenta**

**Un bebé en la SS... Después de muuucho tiempo**

**¿Que puedo decir? El UlquiHime me encanta, me atrapa, me atrae, y me nee-san me golpeara si no**** a****cabo esto ****rápido**** -.- .**

**P****s, este cap es una pequeña introducción de los arrancars -que son mis personajes favoritos -w- -**

**Jejeje, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi 2da pareja de Bleach favorita -w-.**

**Explicaciones al final del capitulo x3.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach NO nos pertenece, es Tite, que debe de hacer el IchiRuki cannon x3.

—_El p*ne de Ichigo te lo __agradecerá__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Inoue, ¿tu...?— los ojos de Rukia se abrieron de par en par al ver el estado de su amiga. Habiendo llegado a Las Noches, gracias a la ayuda de Urahara, y encontrarse con esta sorpresa...

¿Como podría describirlo?

La pelinaranja tenia un semblante tranquilo, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. La sonrisa que ella llevaba no se podía comparar con otra que haya tenido. Esta era distinta. Indescriptible. Relajante. Maternal.

Sus cabellos naranjas adornaban su rostro y sus hombros, la mujer empezó a caminar hacia la pelinegra. Sus pasos eran lentos y algo desestabilizados por el tamaño de su vientre, ¡apenas podía dar un paso sin tropezar!

Sin embargo se le veía tan distinta. Tan cambiada.

—Bienvenida Kuchiki-san. —sonrío intentándole dar un amistoso abrazo, pero su voluminoso vientre no lo pudo permitir eso. —Bienvenida al palacio Las Noches, mi hogar.

La de ojos violetas aun no podía salir de su impresión, y lo único que salió por su boca fue... —Una cosa es tener cabello naranja y otra es tener cuerpo de naranja.

**Una cosa es tener cabello naranja y otra cuerpo de naranja.**

— ¡¿Eh?— grito confundida la princesa ante las palabra mencionadas por la pequeña, ambas chicas habían tomado asiento cerca a una mesita de noche.

—Inoue— Rukia suspiro —, se que es difícil mantenerse en forma, pero, en esta ocasión SI que te descuidaste.

—...— ok, hay muchas cosas con las que las personas no deben meterse y una de ellas es el peso, si, todas somos sensibles respecto a ese tema; y por ese motivo la cantarina se iba a defender. —... etto... Kuchiki-san.. Yo... Yo...

—Si, lo se. — la pelinegra asiente a los muchos pensamientos que le surcaban la mente, entre ellos, como Inoue pudo cambiar tanto. —Debes de ponerte en for...

—No es eso. — dice de forma cortante, bajando la mirada.

La voz sombría que la cantarina utilizo, dejo sorprendida a la Kurosaki, Inoue era... Era tan frágil, y ahora ella se sentía mal por criticarle.

Pequeños segundos de tensión se sintió en el aire, los labios de la pelinaranja se movieron lentamente, y por unos segundos acaricio su abultado vientre. —Yo... Yo... Yo... Me... ¡Me apellido Ciffer!

— ¿Eh?— ok, estaba claro que ella no entendía a Inoue, o mejor dicho la señora "Ciffer". — ¿Ciffer? ¿Que es eso?

—Ulquiorra-kun...— la chica se pone a hacer círculos con sus dedos, mientras la sangre le subía al rostro, formando así un rubor en sus mejillas —... Yo... Yo... Yo me... Case con el... Y...

_¡Aghhh!_

El grito de su amiga alarmo a la ojivioleta, se acerco a la chica con el gran vientre que estaba con los brazos colocados sobre el.

— ¡¿Que te pasa, Inoue?— pregunto alarmada.

—El bebé... — las mejillas de ella se colorearon —... Me ha pateado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—... ¿aceptan mi propuesta?— preguntó Renji a los arrancars.

Los mencionados se encontraban sentados en la mesa, empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros, asitiendo de vez en cuando; pero Ulquiorra, se para.

El pelirrojo analiza la situación, sonríe ligeramente al sacar la deducción que; el hombre pálido, era el encargado del lugar. Así que aunque todos estén de acuerdo, mientras el no lo este, nada se puede hacer.

_''...O las manos de tú esposa sostendrán tus bolas'' _con esas _lindas_ el tatuado fue ordenado a encontrar la manera de hacer escarmentar al Kurosaki, bueno, ni el pelirrojo entendía porque en está ocasión su taicho quería matar al pelinaranja; pero daba igual, después de todo o era él o era su amigo, que pronto en paz descansara.

El observaba que el chico de ojos verdes se retiraba, los demás se disponen a retirarse al igual que el otro.

—La humana. — las palabras que el pelirrojo mencionó hizo parar en seco a nuestro querido emo —Inoue Orihime, en el pasado estuvo enamorada de Ichigo.

_''Ok, sí, sí estoy utilizando algo bajo, pero como dije, es el o mis bolas.'' _piensa el tatuado.

—...

Ulquiorra miro al shinigami que tenía en frente, sus bellos ojos de color único y especial habían cambiado a unos de color rojo, ok, admitamos que Renji se pasó de la raya.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Abarai, el reiatsu que emanaba el arrancar era muy perturbador. Grimmjow se acerca al shinigami y le murmurar cerca de su oído.

Las palabras que el tipo menciono no podían ser mas ciertas.

En efecto, lo que el peliazul dijo, y lo que el hizo fue... —La cagaste, imbécil.

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

***-.- aburrición modo: on* **

**Yunna: -o- ya diste a entender como te sientes hermanita -.-**

**R: no puedo evitarlo.**

**Y: bokke -.-, bueno chicos sean buenitos y dejen review para ver sí así a la gruñona de Ryunna se le pasa ese condenado aburriemento de más de una semana -w-**

**Donaciones aquí, sigan la flecha.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Conspiraciones

Producciones R & Y

Presenta

Un bebé en la SS... Después de muuucho tiempo

Nyaaaa, querido público, al fin, sus suplica -más que nada de las autoras- se cumplieron, en este cap inician oficialmente las conspiraciones *TTTT*... Aunque sólo de palabras... El sgte capítulo será más largo nwn!. ¿Por que? Porque aparecerán más personajes!.

Espero que me perdonen la demora, pero una serie de cosas, y la pérdida de mi tarjeta de memoria hizo que me demorara u.u... En fin, disfruten! N.n!

Disclaimer: Bleach NO nos pertenece, es Tite, que debe de hacer el IchiRuki cannon x3.

—La cagaste, imbécil.

.

.

.

El sol caía y el anochecer se acercaba cada vez más el anochecer. Mientras tanto; en la sala del quinto escuadrón, el capitán; Kurosaki Ichigo, bebía tranquilamente un té.

Su teniente; Hinamori, estaba ordenando algunos documentos cuando de un momento a otro el capitán escupió su bebida, dejandola regada por su escritorio.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Kurosaki-taicho?— pregunta una sorprendida Momo, que en su interior se encontraba molesta, y como no estarlo sí la encargada de limpieza renunció y tú tienes que encargarte del aseo, ¡asdf! ¡¿porque tenías que ensuciarlo? .

—Sí...no es nada...— dice limpiándose la boca con su blanco haori, pero su rostro estaba como de los pitufos, en otras palabras azul. Algo debió de haberle pasado. —...sólo que sentí un escalofrío.

En ese mismo instante en la habitación de Orihime...

¡Kyaaaa~!

Ese ruido se escuchaba una y otra vez en la mencionada habitación, la habitación estaba a oscuras y dos chicas —Inoue y Rukia—, estaban sentadas en frente de un monitor.

El motivo por el cual gritaban, era el mismo motivo por el cual miles de esposos gastaban sus quincenas, en otras palabras: ropa.

Pero no cualquier ropa, sino ropa de bebés, de todas las formas y tamaños, para todos los géneros, sean nenes, nenas o hollows. De colores variados, incluso colores brillantes, que brillan en la oscuridad, chillones, para los bebés de cabellos especiales.

Sin duda lo que estas dos chicas tenían en mente era algo para temer.

Conspiraciones

En la Garganta...

Miedo.

Por el oscuro pasadizo; 2 arrancars y un shinigami, lo recorrían con una muy espesa, los arrancars soportaba esa tensa energía, después de todo ellos habían convivido con Ulquiorra por tanto tiempo, y en cambio el pelirrojo —cabe recordar que el fue que hizo estallar al emo en el capítulo anterior—, sólo recién lo conocía y ya se había ganado su aparente antipatía.

Estúpido.

Se repetía eso una y otra vez, el tatuado suspiro, y continuó avanzando, sus pasos eran lentos y pesados, miro hacia adelante y vi que los arrancars —Ulquiorra, Grimmjow—, caminaban mirando a adelante y suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

Peligro.

La sensación de alguien observandote, como sí con la mirada te examinara el alma, como sí con ella pudiera apuñalarte, el pelirrojo estaba seguro que el chico emo lo estaba observando, y cuando abrió los ojos, el de ojos verdes no lo miraba, pero podía sentir su mirada asesina.

.

.

.

Ciertos rumores que el capitán de la quinta escuadra dará un importante anuncio en una fiesta organizada por nadie más que él.

— ¿Lo escuchaste?

— ¡Claro!, Kurosaki-taicho tendrá una fiesta.

—Mmm... ¿Creen que nos inviten a ella?

—Buena pregu...

— ¿Qué es una buena pregunta?— la dulce voz de la capitana de la cuarta escuadra saca de sus comentarios a los shinigamis extras, porque extras, por el sencillo hecho que seguramente no volverán a aparecer.

— ¡Uno-Unohana-taicho!— dicen los ya mencionados extras.

— ¿Podrían explicarme su charla?

Unas cuantas explicaciones más tarde.

El semblante de la capitana de trenzas había cambiado, del sonriente de siempre a uno serio y con aura depresiva.

—Ya veo. — contesta con una voz neutra —Con una fiesta de parte del capitán para dar un importante anuncio.

En situaciones normales tienen que invitar primero al doctor, ¡¿Porque rayos no me invitaron?, eso pensaba la capitana.

—S-si. — contestan los shinigamis abrumados por el aura de la mujer, ellos pensaban que era ya la hora de huir y alejarse.

—Quédense un momento más...— susurró molesta la capitana. —Díganle a Kurosaki-taicho esto...

.

.

.

Los shinigamis corrieron asustados, la capitana volvió a sonreír... Pero su sonrisa reflejaba pura maldad, una mujer herida es capaz de todo. La capitana camino normalmente hasta que llegó al sexto escuadrón, tocó la puerta y dijo.

—Kuchiki-taicho, tengo una propuesta para usted.

La sala del 6 sexto escuadrón se encontraba a oscuras, sin embargo los ojos de Byakuya brillaban con malicia. Su sonrisa sólo podía indicar algo, había conseguido una importante aliada.

.

.

.

En México...

—... Y eso por eso que Kurosaki nos invitó a una fiesta en el Sereitei.— hablaba por el teléfono Ishida Uryuu con su amigo, Chad.

Chad, el buen amigo Chad, el más ignorado de Bleach (?) se encontraba en un Jacuzzi, junto a su novia, Carmen. Carmen era una bella modelo latina, tenía un cabello negro hasta la cintura y un cuerpo envidiable, de pechos grandes, pero no exagerados y unas muy buenas piernas. Todos los hombres envidiavan a Chad.

—En otras palabras. — Dijo Chad mientras abrazaba a su novia. —Tenemos que proteger a Ichigo de la conspiración Kuchiki.

—... Yo no dije eso, Chad. Pero, sí. Kuchiki Byakuya intentará atentar de todas los métodos ridículos posibles... De nosotros depende la vida de Ichigo.

C o n t i n u a r a . . .

TwT... Infinitas disculpas por demorarme! Al parecer hice quedar a Chad como el ganadazo ;DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, ¡Provecho, Chad!. Incluso Rukia piensa matar las cuentas de Ichi u.u... Pobre Ulqui, el sí me da penita, pero Ichi no xD. Unohana se fue al lado Kuchiki e_e... Ahora sí Ichi se va a la mierda Dx...

A ver... Eso era todo, gracias por leer n / / n!

Donaciones de Reviews aquí, sigan la flecha.

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
